1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital electronic systems and more particularly to a system and method for identifying and configuring modules within a digital electronic device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Efficient and user-friendly operation is a significant consideration for manufacturers, designers and users of digital electronic systems. To allow easier implementation and use, many electronic systems are typically comprised of various modules or printed circuit boards which fit into corresponding module slots on a single motherboard device. The various modules may then advantageously communicate through a system bus network which connects the individual modules via a series of discrete electrically-conductive elements or wires.
To facilitate system efficiency and enhance proper operation, system designers have recently developed electronic systems having the capability to identify individual module types and their specific locations on the system motherboard. After identifying the different modules, the host systems may then advantageously configure or set up each module in accordance with the functionality of that particular module and the requirements of the host system. The configuration process thus renders the host system and its modules ready for proper and effective system operation.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a prior art system 110 for configuring a digital electronic device is shown. Prior art system 110 includes a coordinator 112 which communicates with a module 1 (114) through a module N (116) via system bus 118. In practice, module 1 (114) through module N (116) conventionally contain identification and configuration information encoded in hardware. Typical examples of configuration information might include the module operating speed, the amount of memory required by a particular module or specific module functions and parameters. Coordinator 112 may thus access the configuration information via system bus 118 to thereby set up and properly configure prior art system 110.
Encoding the identification and configuration information in hardware on module 1 (114) through module N (116) results in significant added cost and design complexity. Furthermore, encoding configuration information in hardware causes substantial difficulties when module 1 (114) through module N (116) must be updated or modified. The prior art system 110 described above thus presents significant drawbacks to electronics manufacturers as well as system users. Therefore, an improved system and method is needed for identifying and configuring modules within a digital electronic device, according to the present invention.